


Alternate Ending to Felina

by doohans



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, I was high, Minerals, Paul Walker - Freeform, created on skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Ending to Felina

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was high off different kinds of meds and my friend and I got going.
> 
> .......I am so sorry.

Walt called Jesse's name almost fifty times, only to ask him the simple question. "Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, Jesse! Where can we find Gus?"

It was clear to Jesse Pinkman that Walter White was indeed drunk and high on rainbows. "Oh my god, Mr. White." He comments after a second, obviously not noticing that Gus was killed almost a year ago.

Walt was indeed drunk.

"I AM THE DANGER! I AM THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!" Walt roared loudly.

"Yo, Mr. White, please go to bed."

Jesse did not get a reply out of him for a good half-hour.

"Stay out of my territory, loser."

Jesse shrieks afterwards. "MR WHITE!"

Walt went looking around the Wii remote, before even realizing that their joint apartment did not have a Wii. "There is no Wii."

Jesse was growing extremely agitated at the idea, knowing that Mr. White would not shut up. At this point, he wishes that he killed the only man he could really bring himself to loving instead of Gale. "CHILL OUT MAN, JUST-MAKE SOME METH OR SOMETHING!" He shouts, almost crying like a bitch.

Walt, obviously not thinking about his actions quickly replies with: "Why don't you go run away with Jane? Oh wait, too late."

"You bastard."

"Also, I might've been the one to poison Brock. Did you have a nice time with Todd?"

Jesse shrieks, "WHY DONT YOU JUST GO BE DYSFUNCTIONAL WITH SKYLER OR SOMETHING?" he's extremely upset and obviously suffering from PTSD, but Walter White is a cruel and heartless god damn motherfucker.

"Skyler's a bitch and I got her brother in law killed who was more in love with minerals than his actual wife, Marie." Besides, he kidnapped Holly—she wouldn't want to see him.

"Jesus Christ, man."

"Don't say anything, remember when you killed Gale?"

"We don't talk about that."

"We also don't talk about Combo getting shot because you turn into a bitch when you think about it."

"Yeah—well it's your fault Jane died, you bitch."

"Is it also my fault that I killed two hundred people accidentally and unintentionally?"

"Yeah.. I'd say it's your fault, Mr. White."

"No, you know whose fault it is? Minerals."

"Oh my fucking god Mr. White, go back to bed."

"Jesus Christ, when did you turn into Skyler?"

"I'm not Skyler!"

"Are you sure?" Walt asks, without hesitation.

"You wanna check for yourself?"

"Sure."

"Mr. White?!"

"Jesse, let's cuddle."

"MR. WHITE. GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Just like that, Walter's cancer comes back and kills him. Dramatic music (Baby Blue by Badfinger) starts playing and all Jesse can do is hop into their car, and start driving. Until he hits Paul Walker and accidentally kills him.


End file.
